I Am Your Father
by MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: As The Resistance head for a safe heaven Finn discusses his feelings surrounding his kiss with Rose to Poe. When they reach their destination he meets a familiar face. [Characters: Finn,Lando,Poe,Rey,Leia. Mentions of: Luke,Han,Kylo Ren. Pairings Stormpilot, Han/Leia, past Hando. Finn is Lando’s Son.]


**A/N.** **As The Resistance head for a safe heaven Finn discusses his feelings surrounding his kiss with Rose to Poe. When they reach their destination he meets a familiar face.**

 **Spoilers for The Last Jedi**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

What was left of The Resistance huddled inside the millennium falcon as they all tried to figure out the answer to the unspoken question of "What do we do now?"

Finn was wondering this himself when Leia Organa spoke up and everyone immediately went silent to listen to her treasured words.

"Head for the Altocumulus system." She said to Rey and Chewie who immediately obeyed her orders and started punching in coordinates so they could jump to light speed.

Finn looked down at where Rose lay unconscious in the bed beside him. He could still feel the imprint of her lips on his own and was trying to work out his feelings surrounding it when somebody bumped into him startling him.

"Sorry." Poe said leaning close to him as there was hardly any room with the entire resistance squashed into one ship. Poe's body was pressed close against him and his deep breathes that were a result of trying to keep as many people alive as possible made the hairs on the back of his neck stand, reminding Finn of the original cause of these confusing feelings.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine. She's the type that keeps on fighting." Poe assured him warmly.

"She kissed me!" Finn blurred out. He wasn't entirely sure what possessed him say that out loud but for some reason he wanted to see Poe's reaction to it.

"Oh." The pilot said in a tangle of emotions that due to his isolation from social interaction Finn would never be able to unravel.

"Did you like it?" He asked.

Finn shrugged "I don't know. I didn't hate it but it felt ... off somehow."

"Oh."

"She's a great person but I think I might have feelings for someone else."

"Oh." He kind of wished he'd stop saying that.

"At the moment I just want her to get better." He gently tucked the blanket under Rose's chin.

"Of course you do buddy." Poe patted his shoulder comfortingly before helping him make her more comfortable.

The ship quickly came out of lights speed and hovered above a small planet that was covered in amber spirals of cloud.

Suddenly a a pair of small fighter ship appeared next to them with their weapons targeted on the falcon.

Everyone on the ship tensed. They were to exhausted to get into another battle.

They all looked to Leia as a light flashed blue signalling that they'd received a transmission.

"Exit the airspace or we will open fire." A voice spoke through the ships coms.

"That won't be necessary." Leia said with a slight smile on her face, appearing incredibly calm for the situation.

"Leia?" A different voice exclaimed. "Oh mu gosh! We'll guide you to hanger three. We'll meet you there."

Rey and Chewie followed the small ship to a large circular platform just above the layer of clouds. Once they had landed Finn and the others followed Leia outside. They were greeted a small army of officers lead by a tall woman in her late thirties with a coffee coloured afro and dark brown skin that was the same shade as Finn's. She wore a light blue shirt with navy pants that had a pair of blaster rifles holstered on her belt and judging by her imposing stance she wasn't afraid to use them.

"Leia." She said formally as the pilots from the two ships rushed over. They were identical and looked so much like the woman that they had to be sisters.

"Auntie Leia!" They cried making Finn even more confused since, as far as he was aware Luke had never children (although he had yet to ask Rey about who her real parents were).

Leia enveloped then in a tight hug that she so desperately needed right now.

She kissed one on the forehead before moving to other.m

"It's so good to see you both." She whispered, her voice on the verge of cracking. After everything that had happened over only the past day Finn was impressed that she was still able to stop herself from breaking.

Eventually she released the twins from her grasp and moved towards the woman.

"Hello Hannah. Organised as ever I see." She smirked.

"Well somebody around here has to be." The woman who has apparently called Hannah replied with a smile. The two shared a short but tender hug.

"We have injured that need to be treated." Leia told her afterwards, immediately slipping back into commanding royal tone.

Hannah nodded. "Becca. Lucy. Help medical take the injured to the infirmary then meet back up with Dad in The Assembly Hall."

The twins, along with a handful of the officers quickly investigated the wounded fighters and carted the ones with series injuries towards a large elevator attached one side of the platform that would usually transport cargo. Finn watched worried as Rose was lead away on a stretcher. He was glad that they had let the blanket stay cuddled around her.

"The rest of you follow me." Hannah ordered as she took them to a smaller elevator on the other side of the platform.

They somehow managed to fit everyone inside for one trip even though it was a bit cramped and once again Finn found himself pressed up against Poe. The pilots curly brown hair was tickling his cheek and there was no room to bring his hand up to brush it away, not that he particularly wanted to. The universe really did hate him.

The elevator took them downwards to reveal a vast hidden city underneath the layer of clouds. The city was made of cirular bronze buildings surounded by golden rivers and preach coloured grass that was bathed in an amber light that shown through the clouds.

"It's beautiful." Finn breathed.

"Yeah." Poe sighed from behind him.

Eventually the elevator came to an end and Hannah took them to along a curved corridor to what must be The Assembly Hall. She opened a pair of arched doors to reveal a large egg shaped room that was probably one of the biggest in the city. At the end of the room sat a man who Finn guessed was around Leia's age or maybe slightly older. He had balding curly grey hair that still had flickers of black in it. He wore a caterpillar like moustache and long blue cape in the fashion of somebody much younger than himself. By his side stood two young women, one was tall with a shaved head that left only a thin layer is stubble and had a clipboard and a serious expression. The other was short with braided hair that was wrapped around her head and a shy smile and was clearly the youngest despite still being a few years older than Finn. Although different they both shared wuch a striking resemblance to the man between them that they had to be his daughters. As soon as he saw Leia the man immediately stood up and moved gracefully towards her.

"It's wonderful to see you again Lando." She said warmly. "I just wish it was under better circumstances.

"Don't we always Princess." The man called Lando said with easy charm as he took her hand and placed a delicate kiss on her fingers.

"Han-" Leia started.

"I know." he said sadly.

"Luke too."

"Luke? I ...damn." his eyes scrunched together as the youngest of the women took his hand to give it a gently squeeze as the others placed their hands on his shoulders. He smiled gently at them before regaining his composure. There would be time to grieve later.

"We only just got your distress signal. We were preparing our fleet when you arrived. I'm sorry we didn't get there in time. It's been a while since I've rescued a Princeess. I was looking forward to doing it again." He told her with a light chuckle

Finn still having no clue who this Lando person was turned to Poe.

"Who is this guy?" he whispered.

Poe looked at him in surprise which reminded Finn of how much of an outsider he still was in The Resistance.

" That's Lando Calrissian. He helped to defeat The Empire."

"Really?" he said in shock "Then why have I never heard of him?"

Poe shrugged "He was as important to stopping the Empire as Leia and Luke so I don't know. Rumour had it he was married to Han Solo before he met Leia."

Finn glanced at how the man talked smoothly to the princess and despite only having a limited interaction with the former smuggler he could see the pair of them together.

Poe continued "He would often come to stay on Yavin 4 where I lived to see Han and his family so I've met him a couple of times. I used to play games with Billie and the twins. Lucy," he pointed to the one with the shaved head. "taught me to play Dejarik. Hannah even babysat me and Ben a few times. But I haven't seen him since his wife died trying to save their son from being taken by The First Order."

Finn continued to look at the man. He could see the broken soul that was hidden beneath the cocky exterior of the shell that he used to be. He felt a deep connection to him as well. Like him, he had also had his family taken from him by The Frist Order.

The twins from before burst through a secret door interupting his thoughts and headed towards Lando.

"We've got everyone settled on the infirmary." The one called Becca said nearly out of breath.

"Although some of the injuries are serious, they should all make a full recovery." Leah finished.

Finn let out a sigh of relief that Rose was going to be ok.

"Excellent!" Lando cheered before facing the crowd of Resistance fighters. "Of corse the rest of you are welcome to stay here for as long as you want. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask me or my daughters."

He motioned proudly to the five women standing beside him.

"Thank you." Leia said gratefully.

"Anything for royalty." he replied with a smirk.

Finn watched as he placed his arm around her and started to heard everyone out so that they could rest when he looked up and their eyes met.

For a moment they stared at each other as something passed between them that they couldn't explain when Lando's eyes widened in shock.

"John?" he breathed.

The ex-stormtrooper looked at him in confusion.

"John." he repeated, clutching his heart and stumbled backwards causing his two eldest daughters to hold him up.

Finn shuffled awardly in confusion as everyone's eyes watched him while the man took a few shaky steps towards him. He was extremely thankful when Poe stood protectively in front of him.

"Listen pal I don't know what's going on but you're freaking my friend out so could you take a few steps back please."

But Lando ignored him.

"I...I thought that... that you were dead or that I'd never see you again." he stammered.

"Wait. Do you mean John as in John?" Hannah asked firmly.

"Yes." he replied shakily. "My son."

"What?" Finn choked. His whole word felt like it was crumbling around him. He couldn't have a family. He didn't belong anywhere. He was nobody.

"My son." Lando repeated reaching out with a trembling hand that gently cupped his cheek.As his hand touched his cheek he felt an overwhelming sense of familiarity and a feeling of warmth spread from his touch though out the rest of his body. And somehow he knew. Whether it was though the force or something else, he knew that the man in front of him was his father.

"Dad." he said tentatively.

He saw tears well in his father's eyes and suddenly it all became to much for both of them as they found themselves wrapped in one another's arms with matching tears streaming down their faces.

"Dad!" Finn sobbed pressing his face into his chest.

"Oh my gosh John!" Becca cried when she realised that she was watching the region between her father and her long lost brother. She quickly barrelled over to them with her twin close behind her before they both joined in on the hug. Billie followed the pair and placed a small kiss on Finn's head.

"We've missed you so much."

Hannah was next shaking her head in disbelief and shock. She wrapped her arms tightly around him as though checking that he was actually real.

"This is impossible." Lucy murdered but not wanting to be left out she too joined the rest of her family.

Finn cried even harder when he felt the arms of his older sisters around his own. He'd never had a family before. He didn't know it was possibly to feel this loved. For the first time in his life he truly felt like he belonged.

"I think we'd better let them have some time alone." Leia said quietly to the others who were so moved by the reunion that most of them had tears in their eyes as well. She moved them, along with a reluctant Poe and Rey out of the Assembly Hall. She gave to image of a loving family one last longing glance before closing the doors.

 **Inspired by that tumblr post that was like 'imagine if Lando had an army of daughters'.**

 **I have been trying to find a fic where Lando is Finn's father forever and I can't find one anywhere so I decided to write my own. If anyone knows of any others PLEASE TELL ME!**

 **Also this is the names and ages of Lando's kids and who they're named after:** **Hannah: Han Solo- 38Lucy: Luke Skywalker- 34Becca: Chewbacca- 30Leah: Leia- 30Billie: Billy Dee Williams- 27Finn/John: John Boyega- 23**

 **Also Altocumulus means height, upper air and cumulus so I thought it was a fitting name for where Cloud City 2.0 would be situated.**


End file.
